El Oshawott perdido y la llegada de los presentadores
El Oshawott perdido y la llegada de los presentadores (The lost Oshawott and the arrival of the presenters ''en ingles, ミジュマルは、その所有者を失った！スペインはプレゼンターに到着! (''Mijumaru wa, sono shoyū-sha o usninatta! Supein wa pureneztā ni tōchaku!) en japonés) es el segundo episodio de la primera temporada. El episodio cuenta despúes del primero. Sipnosis Juan consigue poderes por parte de Carlos Gutierréz, que luego se escapó de allí antes de la explosión y cuando Juan se levanta y ve el laboratorio destruido, reflexiona que ha pasado y luego se marcha del laboratorio para seguir recorriendo Nueva York, donde un enemigo aparece para golpearlo, pero Juan le lanza fuego derrotando al enemigo y 5 minutos despúes, otro enemigo aparece para pegarle, pero Juan le golpea dejandóle inconsiente y Juan se entera de que tiene poderes y que podía luchar. Al siguente día, Juan conocerá a un Oshawott y además a 3 presentadores de España que se llaman Ramón García, Carlos Sobera y Arturo Valls, que se convierten en sus compañeros de aventura. ¡Esperamos que Juan tenga muchisíma suerte en sus misiones! Argumento El episodio comienza con Juan Martínez sentado en el suelo reflexionando que ha pasado aquí y luego, sale del laboratorio sin saber que ha pasado y luego, aprovecha el tiempo restante para seguir recorriendo Nueva York, cuando aparece un enemigo dispuesto a golpearle, pero Juan reacciona y le lanza fuego, quemandólo, y Juan se entera de que tiene poderes gracias a la inyección y luego sigue recorriendo la ciudad y 5 minutos despúes, aparece otro enemigo para pegarle, pero Juan le da un puñetazo, dejandólo inconsiente y Juan mira su puño y se queda feliz porque ya podía luchar y luego mira el cielo, que se estaba anocheciendo y decide pasar la noche en la casa de donde trabajaba Homer Simpson, que este último le acepta estar en esa casa en cada aventura que hacía. Al día siguente, Juan se despierta, se viste y se va a pasear a la ciudad, cuando se oye unos llantos de un pokémon que estaba en un callejón que Juan se entera que alguien estaba llorando y se dirige corriendo al callejón y lo que ve es un Oshawott llorando porque había perdido a su dueño y Juan se dirige al pokémon y le pregunta que le pasa, pero Oshawott rompe a llorar lanzandóse a Juan, que lo abraza preocupado y le da unas palmaditas y acaricias a Oshawott diciendo que iba a recuperar al dueño, haciendo a Oshawott muchisímo mejor. Por la tarde, Juan estaba paseando con Oshawott, que se une con Juan para encontrar a su dueño, cuando pasan unos hombres vestidos de presentadores y Juan se choca con uno, haciendo enfadar al presentador (Que era Ramón García), pero Juan perdona a Ramón y luego él acepta la discula y luego los 3 se presentan y les dice que no estaría solo y Juan se queda ilusionado por conocer a los presentadores de España y luego Juan les dice que se unan comnigo, pero los 3 no se deciden y Carlos Sobera mira al Oshawott, dejandóle avengonzado y provoca la risa nerviosa de Juan y Juan presenta a Oshawott y luego Carlos se entera del dueño de Oshawott, que lo perdió por la mañana y Carlos le dice a Ramón y a Arturo que tenían que unirse con Juan para encontrar al dueño del Oshawott perdido y además, apoyar a Juan para completar las misiones y vencer a Mongovery Burns y sus secuaces: Los Agentes Rojo y Amarillo y luego, Ramón, Carlos y Arturo se unen a Juan en esta aventura para encontrar al dueño de Oshawott y de apoyar a Juan para completar las misiones y de vencer a los villanos principales. El proxímo episodio dará comienzo la primera misión y el primer artilugio de Juan Martínez. Personajes que debutan Oshawott Ramón Garcia Hernando Carlos Sobera Arturo Valls Diálogo del episodio Juan Nadal: En el pasado capitúlo, Juan es rescatado de la muerte por un cientifíco llamado Carlos Gutierréz, donde luego es llevado al laboratorio y inyectado con poderes y los auras le llevan a Carlos escapar y provocar la explosión, dejando a Juan inconsiente y cuando Juan se levanta, reflexiona que había pasado y, bueno, el resto lo será en este capitúlo. Persona 1: ¡El Oshawott perdido y la llegada de los presentadores! "Nueva York, 18:00 del 23 de junio del 2011. Juan sale del laboratorio muy pensativo" Juan Martínez: No se que ha pasado, porque el laboratorio ha explotado pero me da igual, Carlos Gutierréz escapó y ahora me he olvidado de él (Suspira) "En 2 minutos, aparece un enemigo dispuesto a golpearle" Enemigo: ¡Ahí está! Voy a pegarle y terminar con esto. (Levanta un puño y comienza a gritar mientras corría) Juan Martínez: (Reaccionando) ¿Pero qué? "Juan le lanza fuego al enemigo" Enemigo: (Gritos de dolor) "El enemigo murió quemado" Juan Martínez: ¿Qué diablos? Le lanzado fuego. Eso significa que... ¡Tengo poderes! "Juan vuelve a caminar, pero 5 minutos despúes, aparece otro enemigo" Juan Martínez: ¿Que cojo...? (Juan golpea al enemigo) "El enemigo pierde la conciencia y cae al suelo" Juan Martínez: ¿Que diablos? He golpeado al enemigo y eso significa que... ¡Puedo luchar! "Juan mira el cielo, que se ve que está anocheciendo" Juan Martínez: Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor ver a Homer Simpson. "Juan se pone a correr hasta la casa de Homer Simpson" Homer Simpson: ¿Como ha ido el paseo? Juan Martínez: Muy bien. Encontre a mi amigo de la infancia y además un científico de puso poderes. "Homer se queda sorprendido" Juan Martínez: Bueno, yo estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir. Homer Simpson: ¡Claro que sí! Arriba hay una cama reservada para los que van de aventuras en esta ciudad. "Juan se sube, se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama" Juan Martínez: Buenas noches, Homer. Homer Simpson: Buenas noches, Juan, y ahora, mientras duermes, podré seguir haciendo el artilugio. "Juan se duerme profundamente, terminando ese día" Juan Nadal: Ya habeís visto el primer día libre, no? Juan se encuentra con su amigo de la infancia Johnny Jackson, es rescatado por un cientifíco Carlos Gutierréz, es otorgado poderes por parte de la inyección y que venció a 2 enemigos. Y ahora, Juan comenzará el segundo día que será más especial que el primero y bueno, allá vamos. "Al día siguente" "24 de junio del 2011, 8:30 de la mañana" "Juan se levanta, se viste y se baja abajo" Juan Martínez: Buenos días, Homer. Homer Simpson: Buenos días, Juan. ¿Te vas a pasear? Juan Martínez: Si, es la manera de empezar bien el día. Homer Simpson: (Risas) Eso está muy bien. Y ahora, cuando estés caminando por la ciudad, yo seguiré con el artilugio que estaba haciendo. "Juan sale de casa y se pone a pasear por Nueva York" Juan Martínez: Bueno, hace un sol muy bueno y un tiempo muy caliente. "Juan Martínez sigue paseando por Nueva York, cuando se oye unos llantos de un pokémon dentro de un callejón" Juan Martínez: ¿Que son estos llantos? Voy a echar un vistazo. "Juan se dirige adonde se oyen los llantos y al llegar, ve a un Oshawott llorando" Juan Martínez: ¿Un Oshawott? Me da pena verlo llorar. Voy a decirle que pasa. "Juan se dirige a Oshawott" Juan Martínez: (Preocupado) ¿Que te pasa, Oshawott? "Oshawott se lanza a Juan entre llantos y Oshawott explica entre lagrímas y sollozos, que había perdido a su dueño y luego, Oshawott vuelve a llorar de nuevo" Juan Martínez: (Dando palmitas a Oshawott) Tranquilo, ya té ayudaré a encontrar a tú dueño. "Luego Oshawott deja de llorar y se tranquiliza" Juan Nadal: ¿Os ha dado pena al ver a Oshawott llorar? Hemos revelado de que este Oshawott había perdido a su dueño que en dentro de muchos capitúlos, sabremos el nombre y ahora, pasamos a la escena. "Nueva York, 24 de junio del 2011, 18:30 de la tarde" "Juan y Oshawott estaban caminando" Juan Martínez: ¿Como perdiste a tú dueño, Oshawott? "Oshawott le cuenta lo de su dueño y al final, Oshawott suspira" Juan Martínez: ¿Al final te dío pena? "Oshawott afirma con la cabeza" "Siguen caminando, cuando Juan se choca con un presentador" Ramón Garcia: (Enfadado) ¡Mira por donde vas! Juan Martínez: Perdona, no te ví. "Ramón se tranquiliza" Ramón García: ¿Que haces en esta maravillosa ciudad? Juan Martínez: Estoy de aventura, porque Nueva York está sufriendo problemas. "Luego, aparecen Carlos Sobera y Arturo Valls" Carlos Sobera: Hola Juan. Arturo Valls: ¿Que tal Juan? "Juan los saluda y se queda emocionado" Juan Martínez: Guau, he conocido a los presentadores de mí país. Ramón García: Claro que sí, hemos venido a tomar unas vacaciones y... Eh? ¿Que es esa cosa? Juan Martínez: Esa no es una cosa, es un Oshawott. Ramón García: (Confuso) ¿Un qué? Juan Martínez: (Enfadado) ¡Un Oshawott! Ramón García: Ah, vale. Un Oshawott. Es que no sé mucho sobre pokémon. Carlos Sobera: (Se acerca al Oshawott) Hola, Oshawott. "Oshawott se pone rojo de sonrojo" "Juan se ríe nerviosamente" Juan Martínez: Bueno, voy a contar lo del dueño de Oshawott. "Juan cuenta sobre Oshawott que se perdió a su dueño y al finalizar, los 3 se quedan sorprendidos" Carlos Sobera: ¡¿Oshawott se ha perdido?! ¡¿Y tú vas a hacer la aventura tú solo?! ¡No te preocupes, que no estarás solo! Ramón García: ¡Sino que estarás con nosotros, los presentadores de España! Juan Martínez: Acepto tú invitación, presentadores. Quedaís aceptados como compañeros de aventura "Los 3 le dan las gracias a Juan y se unen a Juan y a Oshawott" Juan Nadal: Bueno, el 2do día que ha pasado el protagonista ha sido muy especial, ya que ha encontrado a un Oshawott perdido y que además unos presentadores se unen a la aventura con Juan y con Oshawott y al proxímo episodio, revelaremos a Carlos Martínez como un nuevo personaje en esta serie y que Juan y sus compañeros lo conocerán durante la noche. Eso lo será en el proxímo capitúlo. ¡Adiós y que pasen un buen día! Categoría:Capitúlos de la 1a temporada Categoría:Las aventuras de Juan Martínez 1